


Leliana grounds Cullen

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This letter has a reference to "Flesh Wounds" http://archiveofourown.org/works/3445172</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leliana grounds Cullen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



> This letter has a reference to "Flesh Wounds" http://archiveofourown.org/works/3445172

_Autumn,_

_I hope by the time you receive this letter that you are out of the Wastes. I want you to come back safely, safer than before. I’ll be able to take bruises, but don’t be foolish. Solas isn’t there this time and even then, you barely made it out of there alive._

_I don’t know if your next mission will be any better. We’re sending you to Storm Coast. I hate all these back to back missions. I haven’t seen you in too long and to be honest, my hand isn’t doing much for me anymore. I’ve grown tense, I’m getting short_ _with the recruits, Cassandra has taken over a few times for me. Leliana has banned me from attending the war room meetings, she said I’m going to compromise the missions, apparently I’m not focusing correctly. How I wish you didn’t take_ your key _with you. I may have to have Cole open the door for me. At this point even Sera won’t play pranks on me. She thinks I’ll put a sword through her, she said that I’m more uptight than normal, that I need a good “tumble in the sack” when you return. That_ _maybe then I can be fixed._

_It seems we’re both suffering here. I hope your Storm Coast mission is a quick one because I can’t bear this any longer. If I have to I’ll go to you._

_I can’t wait to see my Lioness._

_Cullen_


End file.
